


Steady Sounds

by hariboo



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The machine beeps in the corner. Low, steady, annoying. He knows it's a good thing, the steady sound of Jen's heart still beating, but it makes him itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'hard decision' at [avengers assemble](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/301452.html) ficathon.

The machine beeps in the corner. Low, steady, annoying. He knows it's a good thing, the steady sound of Jen's heart still beating, but it makes him itch. Beep, beep, beep, beeeep, beep, beeeep, beep. Steady, so steady. Inside him the Other Guy growls. They think of his old heart monitor wrist watch, tight around his wrist like a handcuff. The Other Guys hated it. Hated how it would speed up like a warning as the line between them faded. 

Bruce looks at Jennifer. She looks peaceful. 

He wonders what it would be like to feel like that again. 

The Other Guy rumbles inside him, a taunt. Bruce looks at the machines. The beep low and steady. 

He clenches his hand. Nails bite into his palm. 

The doctors said that the bullet nicked a major artery and the internal bleeding was borderline fatal. Then they had told them they didn't have enough blood in their banks -- there had been a bus crash across the city that took their supplies -- and that unless she got more blood, and soon, there wasn't anymore they could do. 

Bruce shifts on his chair, it scraps against the floor, mixing with the beep beep of the Jennifer's heart monitor. Inside his chest his control his heart beat to match the beep just to test his control. His breathing is normal. The Other Guy whispers coward; laughs. Bruce's jaw works. 

Jen looks pale on the bed. Her brown hair stark against the pillow. 

The doctors asked if there was family member that could donate blood. 

Bruce's grip bends the arm of uncomfortable plastic chair.

Inside him he feels he can hear the Other Guy growl, amused. 

\--

The needle goes into his skin. He barely feels it. His vein throbs under his skin, pale green. He think about Jennifer and her smile. How she used to punch his arm and call him a geek. 

His blood starts to flow out of him. He see it go into the tube and fill the pouch that will be attached to Jen's arm in a few minutes. 

The risks are minimal. Maybe nothing will happen to her. 

It's Jennifer. 

It's Jen. 

The risks are worth it. 

When he watches his blood flow into her body, he thinks he's been selfish. 

\--

When Jen wakes up she smiles. White teeth bright against pale pink lips. Bruce breathes a sigh of relief.

\--

He's on his way back from getting some coffee, for Jen not him, he gave up the stuff, he hears the gun shots. The Other Guy wants to rip out him and when Bruce realises the gunshots are coming from Jen's room he almost lets him. Allows himself. He moves faster. His finger tips are swelling and tinting as he reaches the door. 

Inside...

Inside Jen stands. Her hospital gown barely covering her thighs and the first thing Bruce thinks is: Why is she taller?

The rest of the scene starts clicking. There are two men on the floor unconscious, there's rips in her hospital gown, and Jen -- funny, loud, arm punching Jen -- looks like his insides. Like his nightmares. Like--The Other Guy laughs. Bruce growls deep in throat. It makes Jennifer, who had been looking at her hand, turn to him.

Her eyes are wide, her hand is shaking. 

"Bruce?"

He sighs, the risks are worth it, he reminds himself because Jen is standing alive in front of him. "I'm sorry, Jen. I'm so sorry."

Jen drops back on her bed. The sound of running feet rush towards them and Bruce follows Jen's eyes the unmoving men. "Did I do that?" Her voice wobbles. Her eyes used to be brown, like his. Now they match her skin. "Oh my god, I did that!" Her voice rises! Her fingers curl into her hospital gown. It's pale against her skin.

He walks over to her, "No, Jen. I did." He covers her shoulder.

She blinks and looks at him. She punches his shoulder. "Shit, Bruce. Shit."

"Yeah, I know."

Behind them the machine has stopped beeping. A bullet aimed for Jen's heart destroy it after it bounced of her chest.


End file.
